Pour une histoire d'oeuf
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Natsu et Lisanna s'isolent souvent, et Grey se sent délaissé. Mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot et compte bien tirer cette histoire au clair !


**Titre **: Pour une histoire d'oeuf.

**Auteur **: Yzanmyo &amp; Lilicat

**Rating **: K

**Pairing **: Natsu x Lisanna / Natsu x Grey.

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mashima Hiro.

**Résumé : **Natsu et Lisanna s'isolent souvent, et Grey se sent délaissé. Mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot et compte bien tirer cette histoire au clair !

**Note des auteures** : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la soixantième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone). Il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème "Oeuf" en une heure. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve sur notre profil. N'hésitez pas à vous joindre à nous !

Bonne lecture.

Yzan. &amp; Lili

* * *

**Pour une histoire d'oeuf. **

\- Hey ! Lisanna ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Natsu, tout fier, souleva au dessus de sa tête sa trouvaille inespérée.

\- Oh ! s'exclama la fillette interpellée. Il est énorme cet oeuf ! C'est un oeuf de quoi ? Tu l'as trouvé où ?

Un grand sourire éclairant son visage, le garçon aux cheveux roses raconta comment lors d'une promenade en forêt, il était accidentellement tombé sur cet oeuf à la taille et aux couleurs hors du commun.

Très vite, les deux amis décidèrent de construire un abri à cet oeuf et de veiller sur lui jusqu'à son éclosion. Ce fut ainsi que Lisanna et Natsu disparurent régulièrement et de manière assez prolongée de la guilde. Si Elfman et Mirajane ne s'en formalisèrent pas, faisant toute confiance à Natsu pour protéger leur petite soeur en cas de besoin ou dans le pire des cas prévenir des adultes au moindre problème, l'un des mages de la guilde ne voyait pas ces mystèrieuses escapades d'un bon oeil.

Grey Fullbuster grinça des dents en constatant que celui qu'il considérait comme un rival avait encore une fois disparu. Et lui qui avait envie de se mesurer à Natsu pour évaluer sa progression ! Alors qu'habituellement le dragonslayer était toujours le premier à répondre à ses défis, ces derniers temps il l'ignorait royalement, lui préférant la compagnie de Lisanna. Il était sûr et certain que ces deux là mijotaient quelque chose... Et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Bien décidé à en avoir le coeur net, il suivit de loin en loin le duo d'amis qui semblait savoir où se diriger. Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, il se cacha, profitant de chaque recoin d'ombre, de chaque objet, bâtiment ou élement de décor, les filant en toute discrétion. Quand Lisanna et Natsu arrivèrent en lisière de forêt, il se fit encore plus discret et se planqua derrière les arbres, les fourrés et les taillis. Il était dévoré par la curiosité. Il tenait absolument à découvrir ce que ces deux là faisaient et pourquoi Natsu l'ignorait ainsi.

Et puis quoi qu'en pense les autres, il n'était pas plus rassuré que ça pour Lisanna. Certes Natsu était fort, mais quand il était accaparé par un objectif, il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre. Lisanna pourrait bien se faire dévorer par un monstre que Natsu ne le verrait même pas ! Un éclat de rire attira son attention sur le duo, et il serra les poings en voyant Natsu rigoler de bon coeur avec son amie. Pourquoi ne riait-il jamais avec lui ?

Certes ils étaient rivaux, passant plus de temps à se battre et se chamailler qu'autre chose. Mais ils étaient aussi amis non ? Eux aussi pourraient rire ensemble, s'amuser, comploter dans le dos des autres... Mais visiblement Natsu ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Ce mec était un idiot, pensa-t-il, une moue désabusée tordant ses lèvres. Lisanna tourna brutalement la tête dans sa direction, l'obligeant à se jetter à terre pour ne pas être vu.

Rampant tel un commando, Grey s'avança jusqu'à un petit tertre de terre derrière lequel le duo avait disparu. Prudemment, il passa la tête par dessus et fût surpris de voir là une cabane. Depuis quand y avait-il une cabane ici ? Il n'en savait rien... Peut-être était-ce Natsu et Lisanna qui l'avaient construite, même s'il doutait sérieusement des capacités de bâtisseur du garçon aux cheveux roses.

Aux aguets, et de plus en plus curieux, il se rapprocha encore, comprenant rapidement que ceux qu'il suivait étaient à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient ? A pas de loup, Grey se glissa jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la porte, et tendit l'oreille pour espionner la conversation.

\- Tu crois qu'il a assez chaud ?

\- J'en sais rien... On va lui rajouter une couverture au cas où.

Grey fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui était à l'intérieur avec Natsu et Lisanna. Mais au moment où il se penchait pour regarder par l'ouverture, histoire de satisfaire sa curiosité, Natsu s'écria :

\- Je vais chercher des feuilles et des branches pour faire un feu !

\- Oh oui, je viens avec toi !

Grey n'eut que le temps de se cacher derrière la petite maisonnette avant que les deux amis n'en sortent en courant.

Assis par terre, le dos contre le mur de la cabane, Grey souffla de soulagement. C'était moins une ! Un peu plus et il se faisait prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Il réalisa soudain que plus rien ne l'empêchait de rentrer et de voir par lui-même qui se cachait à l'intérieur de cette mystérieuse petite maison. S'assurant qu'aucun des deux autres n'était plus en vue, il se faufila jusqu'à la porte et entra. Enfin, il allait savoir pour quelle raison Natsu l'igorait de la sorte.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité des lieux, l'ouverture dans son dos étant la seule source de lumière. Une fois accoutumé, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un amas de paille, branches et feuilles. Le tout formait un nid où était soigneusement placé un oeuf... enroulé dans une couverture. Grey se rapprocha, se demandant quel animal avait bien pu pondre un oeuf de cette taille... et de cette couleur ! Blanc avec des arabesque bleue... c'était pour le moins original.

Du bout des doigts, il tata la coquille, presque surpris de la trouver aussi dure. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit tout mou... mais non. Il allait ôter la couverture pour mieux observer l'objet de sa curiosité quand une voix furieuse retentit dans son dos :

\- Grey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ne touche pas à ça !

Prenant son air le plus blasé, celui qui énervait toujours Natsu, Grey se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'interrompre dans son étude de l'oeuf bizarre.

\- J'avais faim, j'ai vu cet oeuf, alors je me suis dit que j'allais me faire une omelette.

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Natsu se saisit de l'oeuf, le mit dans les bras de Lisanna et se plaça devant elle, les bras en croix, prêt à protéger son précieux bien de l'appétit du mage de glace.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Cet oeuf ne se mange pas !

\- Tous les oeufs se mangent, rétorqua Grey.

Commença alors une de leurs éternelles disputes. Dispute qui tourna rapidement à la bagarre, sous le regard amusé de Lisanna. Elle avait bien vu la façon dont Grey regardait leur oeuf avant que Natsu ne lui hurle dessus. Il n'y avait que de la curiosité, rien d'autre dans son regard. Et si Natsu était trop aveugle pour se rendre compte de l'affection, inconsciente, que lui portait Grey, elle, elle l'avait bien remarqué.

Jamais Grey n'aurait fait quelque chose contre Natsu, la petite fille en était absolument certaine. Redéposant l'oeuf dans son nid, elle regarda les deux garçons se battre en se lançant des insultes toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres. Quoi que soit ce qui sortirait de cet oeuf serait le bienvenu dans la famille, certes peu orthodoxe et complètement dingue, mais infiniment loyale, de Fairy Tail.

Ses souvenirs se dissipèrent et Grey releva la tête. Entre ses mains, il tenait un petit paquet, une petite boite qu'il avait soigneusement déballé. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire, le cadeau que Natsu lui avait offert. Ils était seuls tous les deux dans sa chambre et il était assis au bord de son lit, Natsu très fier debout devant lui. Il observa de plus près le contenu de la petite boîte. L'oeuf vibrant d'une jolie couleur bleue pâle reposait sagement sur le velours noir, sa télécommande, posée à côté dans l'écrin, n'attendant qu'à être utilisée.

L'oeuf avait fait remonter tout un tas de souvenirs en lui qui n'avaient vraiment rien à voir. Le rire de Grey emplit la pièce pour le plus grand bonheur de Natsu qui glissa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant.

\- Ça te plaît ? Vraiment ? questionna le dragonslayer.

\- Oui, beaucoup ! répondit Grey en nouant ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire.

Natsu se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres que le magicien de glace approfondit. Ils attérirent sur le lit et leurs échanges devinrent plus chauds, des vêtements ne tardant pas à voler dans la pièce. Nul doute que le cadeau qui lui avait été fait servirait dès ce soir.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire, mon exhibitionniste préféré.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'offrir ton cadeau comme les autres à la guilde.

Leurs rires et leurs souffles chauds s'entremêlèrent et retentirent dans la pièce, alors qu'ils imaginaient la tête qu'auraient fait leurs camarades devant un tel présent.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire des auteures :

Bon alors, autant vous l'avouer, moi, Yzan, j'ai tout de suite pensé aux oeufs vibrants et aux courses dans un supermarché… Mais Lili avait une idée tellement plus mignonne que c'est son idée qui a primé et nous avons joyeusement combiné tout ça.

En espèrant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review pour nous le dire.  
On vous rappelle que toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes (n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site) sont sur notre profil.

Yzan &amp; Lili.


End file.
